A Holmes Family Reunion
by curlegp
Summary: Lucy lived a normal life until she realized who she really was. POV changes. My friend helped me right it and my other friend helped me edit it. I do not own Sherlock. And for anyone who read the fanfic before, I changed the name of the main character from Emily to Lucy. I hope you guys don't mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my Sherlock song I made on Youtube: watch?v=r7LrVFw8YUc (Please subscribe to me btw!)  
Here is my Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter Facebook page: Doctor-Sherlock-Potter**

**A Holmes Family Reunion**

Lucy woke up abruptly, screaming from the nightmare that had decided to plant itself in her brain. Against her will, tears streamed down from her eyes. _Who was that man who haunted my nightmare?_ She sat up quickly in her bed, rubbed her eyes, and stole a quick glance at the clock. 3 a.m.

Lucyy sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow. But as soon as she started drifting back to sleep, a crack of thunder jolted her back to consciousness. Her eyes shot open. She was terrified of thunderstorms, though she would never admit it. Only a few people knew of her fear. Still, she sucked it up every time the girls came running into her room. Like this night. Molly came running in, teddy bear in hand, rubbing tears from her terrified face.

"Scared of the storm?" Lucy asked soothingly. Lucy nodded. She climbed into Lucy's bed and snuggled close to her side. Lucy patted Molly's brown hair and rubbed her back. Another crack of lightning sent Molly shivering into her side. Then, Karyn came running into the room. Soon, ten girls were squeezed into Lucy's bed. She rolled my eyes and smiled sleepily. They stayed like that until morning, when Sarah found them sleeping like babies.

Sarah was the daughter of Darla, the foster home's owner. Lucy thought of Sarah as an older sister. She was 21 and home for the summer from Oxford. Sarah was one of the nicest people on the planet. She took care of Lucy and the girls whenever Darla was at her second job, which was usually every day. Lucy hardly ever saw Darla around except at dinner and on the weekends.

The girls' foster home where Lucy lived is located in New York. There are twelve girls at the foster home, including her. Lucy wasn't sure how she got here in the first place, but Darla always said that she had found her on her doorstep when Lucy was just a baby. All that was left was a note that said:

_Please care for and protect my little angel, Lucy Elizabeth Holmes._


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare. He sat up, breathing heavily. It had been so real! He sighed loudly and let his head fall back to his pillow. Suddenly, a wild-looking man jumped into his room with a test tube in hand, black curls flying everywhere around his head.

"John! Are you all right? I heard you screaming from downstairs. I was testing the reaction time of sulfur to yudioxon oxide."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I bothered your experiment," John replied as he rubbed my temples with his forefingers. His head pounded and the room started to spin. He laid his head down on the pillow again.

"John, the way you screamed and the fact that you're rubbing your temple and the fact that there are sweat droplets on your head contradicts your claim of being 'fine'," Sherlock said in one breath.

"Go away, Sherlock," John said, turning his head and moaning into his pillow. He heard his chair in the corner squeak as Sherlock pulled it to his bedside and sat down on it.

"Sher- Sher- just go away!" John spluttered.

"I'm comforting you, John. Isn't that what normal people do?" Sherlock asked innocently.

"Yes, Sherlock, but—," John started. He appreciated Sherlock's attempt to comfort him, but all he really wanted to do was sleep.

"So, John, what was your nightmare about this time?"

"Nothing, Sherlock," he said sourly. He felt bad because he was being rude to Sherlock, but he was exhausted. _It's bloody 3 a.m!_

"What happened in your dream?" Sherlock repeated.

John groaned. Clearly, Sherlock wouldn't leave until he had answers. "Well, I-uh, got shot and..." He trailed off. He really didn't want to continue the recollection of his dream, as it involved Sherlock. In the dream, Sherlock had been shot by Moriarty and since John had also been shot, he couldn't move to help him. He had been useless as Sherlock died before him. He'd been drowning in Sherlock's blood. Tears had been streaming down his face as he'd whispered, "I love you," right as Sherlock had died. John shivered and brought himself back to reality.

"Yes? Go on..." Sherlock said curiously.

"And I died," John finished rather quickly. Sherlock gave him a questioning look, and he looked away so Sherlock couldn't read his lie. _Though I bet he didn't need to read my face to know I was lying._ Sherlock must have decided to play along and leave him be, because he then said,

"Well, John, I can assure you that you're very much alive, and not dead, so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks, Sherlock," John said as he felt his eyelids close sleepily. He heard Sherlock stand up and walk to the door.

"Goodnight, John," he said as he left, closing the door as quietly as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

_24 Hours Earlier_

"Sir, the car is waiting," Anthea said absentmindedly as she typed into her Blackberry.

"Thank you," Mycroft said as he got into the car. It was only a five minute drive to his mother's home from his office, and she always made sure to remind him of that, so that he was forced to visit her often. Mycroft looked at his phone. There was one new message, from Sherlock:

_I assume you're at Mummy's. I need a new test tube, and John is on a date. SH_

Mycroft rolled his eyes at his little brother. If only Sherlock knew how annoying he could be. Mycroft was concerned about him...constantly. He just wished Sherlock knew how much he worried when his brother was on a case. Mycroft didn't know what he would do without him. _Emotions aren't an advantage, but I'm only human. _

The short drive to his mummy's gave him time to reply to Sherlock.

_You should consider yourself lucky that you have me to rely on, little brother. MH_

Mycroft walked up the front steps and knocked three times with the big lion door-knocker. Trisha, the maid, answered.

"Good afternoon, Trisha," he said with a smile.

"Same to you, Mycroft. Mrs. Holmes is in the study." He stepped into my childhood home and followed the familiar path to the study. His mother looked pleased to see him.

"Mycroft, dear! How are you? It's been too long!" she said as he entered the room. Mycroft rolled his eyes. It'd only been a week since he'd last seen her. He could only imagine how much she missed Sherlock.

"I'm fine, Mummy," he said as he sat down in the red leather chair.

"So, how's Sherlock?" she asked, as usual.

"Sherlock…is…well…Sherlock. Concocting experiments, shooting walls, running around London like a madman with his friend, Dr. John Watson."

"Ah, yes. Dr. John Watson. Do you find him a suitable companion for Sherlock?"

"Oh, very much so," he replied.

"I'm just glad Sherlock finally has a friend. It took him almost forty years to get one."

"Yes, yes. So I assume you have something to tell me? You called me while I was at work."

"Ah, yes." She pulled out a folder. "This is something I was going to show you when I thought you were ready, and when I thought she was ready."

"She?" he asked.

"Yes, Mycroft. This will come as a big shock to you. You have a sister," she said, looking away in sorrow.

"A what?" Mycroft asked as his jaw dropped.

"I was going to tell you. I had to wait until she was of age for you to know."

"But you said you had a miscarriage!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"I lied. I had to. Your father was still with us when I had her. and I was worried about her safety, as she was only a baby. So, I sent her to a foster home in America to keep her safe. I couldn't risk her safety. I'm so sorry; I truly am," his mother said as tears streamed down her face.

Mycroft couldn't believe he'd had a sister for all those years and not known. He couldn't help but be angry at his mummy. _She could've told us! We wouldn't have told!_ He breathed in and held the bridge of his nose.

"What's her name?" he asked through his hands.

"Lucy. Lucy Elizabeth Holmes."


	4. Chapter 4

_Present Time_

By the time Lucy woke up, all the girls had already left her room. She yawned and stretched. Her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, and she shivered a little. Emily sleepily grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As she brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was five feet, five inches tall and was fifteen years old. She had grey eyes and curly hair that fell to her shoulders. She had some freckles on her nose, but in general, was very pale. She didn't care too much about beauty, considering it overrated.

She wandered downstairs to find Sarah making pancakes. She handed Lucy a plate with two perfectly made pancakes on it.

"Morning!" Sarah said with a smile. Lucy smiled back and sat down to eat. The girls were all playing around, so it was just her and Sarah in the large kitchen.

"Were you scared of the thunderstorm last night?" Sarah mocked.

"Of course!" Emily Lucy, sighing. She finished eating and put the plate in the sink.

"Any luck on your experiments?"

"No! The two elements just won't _blend_!" she complained, frustrated.

"Don't worry! I bet you'll figure it out," Sarah said reassuringly. Sarah knew Lucy knew she was extremely smart.

"Hey Lu, can you go to the store and get some milk, please? Here's a ten. Half and half, preferably. Be careful," Sarah said as she handed Emily the money.

"No problem," Lucy said. She slid off the chair and grabbed her coat and the combat boots she always wore. She also grabbed a bag to put the milk in before she left the house, closing the door behind her. It was a dreary day, and the streets were busy. It was drizzling, and everyone seemed to be in dismal mood. Lucy walked down the sidewalk towards the market at the corner.

She was just leaving the store when a black car with tinted windows pulled up next to her. A woman stepped out, typing on her Blackberry. Barely looking up at Lucy, she said,

"Miss Holmes, get into the car, please." Lucy froze on the spot. The woman also had a British accent.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked.

"I'm Anthea, and I know a lot more about you than your name. Now get into the car. I would rather not sedate you," she said, still typing into her Blackberry. Lucy backed up quickly and started to run back to the foster home, which was only around the corner. She got maybe twenty feet away when the car pulled up next to her. The next thing she knew, she was passed out in the back seat of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_22 Hours Earlier_

"John! John! I've solved it! I've solved it! The mailman was the killer! He had the pink pen in his pocket! ...John?"

"Sherlock! Can I get three bloody hours of sleep without you barging into my room to let me know about a case?" John asked with a muffled voice, as his face was buried into his pillow.

"Well, I thought I would let my blogger know first," Sherlock said, offended at John's inconsiderate response. He left John's room and went straight into the kitchen to check on his latest experiment. He was just about to play his violin to pass the time (because John wouldn't appreciate him shooting the walls at 6 a.m.) when he got a text from Mycroft:

_We need to talk. Get into the car, Sherlock. Don't make me sedate you. It's important this time. It's not a case. MH_

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Like he would get into a car just because his brother needed him. He continued to work on his experiment until two suited men came into the kitchen.

"Mr. Holmes, Mr. Holmes is requesting your presence. You must come. If you resist, we have sedatives," one of the men said. Sherlock frowned.

"Fine, I'll come," he said. "Just let me grab my coat." He stood up, headed to his room, and closed and locked the door. _Idiots!_ Sherlock opened the window and climbed down the fire escape. He'd bet the men didn't even know he was gone. Suddenly, the black car he knew so well pulled up right next to him as he climbed down the last rung of the fire escape. Sherlock sighed.

"Okay, you win," he said as he got in next to Anthea.

"Ah, Mr. Holmes. How are you?" she asked as she typed into her Blackberry.

"Unwell, now that you're taking me to see my brother," he said.

"You're going to want to hear what he has to say, Sherlock," she said with a smile.

"How's your new boyfriend, then?" Sherlock asked.

"What?! How- how did you know?" she asked, finally looking up from her Blackberry.

"Your lipstick. You always wear pink lipstick during work, but you're wearing red, so naturally that means you have a date after work," he said.

"Maybe I've just decided to wear red today," Anthea said with a frown.

"I doubt it, considering the fact that you're wearing a bracelet with the engraving 'To Anthea, Love Mike'."

"I- that's none of your business!" Anthea said as she huffed and went back to her Blackberry.

The rest of the car ride to Mycroft's office was quiet.

"Ah, Sherlock! How are you, brother dear? It's been too long!" Mycroft said as he entered.

"No, Mycroft. It's been too _short_. What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

"Sit down, Sherlock."

"No."

"I said _sit down_," Mycroft said, still pulling his smile.

"And I said _no_," he said irritably.

"Fine! Let's cut to the chase then, shall we?" Mycroft said, losing his smile.

"The quicker this is, the better," he replied. Mycroft sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Mummy told me some big news."

"She found out that you're a girl?"

"Sherlock! No! We have a sister!" Mycroft blurted out. Sherlock's playful disposition faded into a look of shock that matched his brother's.

"What did you say, Mycroft?"

"We have a sister," Mycroft repeated slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present Time_

Lucy woke up feeling very dizzy and exhausted. Lucy was sitting in a chair in the middle of some warehouse thing. When Lucy's eyes fluttered open, she saw a man standing about 5 feet away from her; leaning on an umbrella. She stood up quickly.

"Wh-where am I?" She managed to stutter out.

"An abandoned power plant, my dear," the man said with a smile. He has a British accent, also.

Lucy looked around. Her bag with the milk was lying next to her. There was a car parked behind her with its high beams on. The driver was sitting 10 feet away from the car eating a donut while the other guard was sitting next to the driver. Anthea was busy on her Blackberry. There was an exit at least 300 feet behind the car. No escape. Unless she could play this right.

Her deduction skills led her to believe she is somewhere in Cardiff. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself (because her body was betraying her at the moment) a little so her voice wouldn't fail her. She looked at the man standing before her he had on a brown expensive-looking suit with a red tie; he had Lucy's color hair and Lucy's color eyes; he even had her nose! Lucy deduced that he is at least 40 years old depicting by the way he holds himself and by the wrinkles on his face. The man just watched her with a smile as she came to terms with everything.

"Have you deduced where you are?" He asked her.

"52nd street," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Interesting..." the man said smiling that smile that irritated the heck out of Emily. She frowned.

"How is that…_interesting?" _Lucy asked.

"Because, my dear, you can deduct. I thought it was just the environment that leads you to have that ability but now I'm sure it's genetics."

"Genetics? How could you know its genetics? Why, do you know my family?" Lucy asked.

"My dear, I know a lot more about you than your family. Let's see," he pulled out a small book, "it says here you go to Richardson high school, you are 15 years old…turning sixteen this Friday? Hmm. You live at a girl's foster home on 22nd Street in New York City. Need I say more?" He asked with a smile.

"How did you get that information? Who are you?!" Lucy said standing up.

"An….interested party, I suppose."

"Interested…in me?"

"Why, yes! You're a child genius, aren't you? As poor as a beggar but as rich-hearted as a king."

"I suppose," Lucy said. Now was her chance.

"Well this has been really interesting. But I've got to dash," Lucy said. She grabbed her bag and ran to the car as fast as she could. She jumped into the driver's seat before the driver could get to her. Just Lucy's luck, the car was still running. Lucy locked the doors and pulled the gear into drive. She reversed out of the factory. Thank God Sarah taught her how to drive.

She pulled onto the highway and pressed on the gas until she got to 20th Street. She ditched the car there, figuring it would be traced. She ran all the way back to the foster home; anxiously looking behind her the entire way home.

When she finally reached the foster home, Lucy put the milk in the fridge and ran up to her room and closed and locked the door. She fell into bed and passed out immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aren't you going to go see her?" John said.

"Mycroft has her. If she's smart, she'll run," Sherlock said as he laced his fingers in a prayer position under his chin. This means he's not going to talk for a while. John figured he would go out and get some shopping. He was about to head out when he saw Lestrade walking in.

"John…is Sherlock upstairs? There's something we need to discuss," Greg said; looking a little flustered.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" John asked.

"Moriarty... He's back." Lestrade said. John felt a sudden wave of memories come back to him. The pool. Sherlock…almost…dead…Himself strapped up with bombs…Moriarty whispering things into his ear to say to Sherlock…Sherlock thinking he was Moriarty for a minute…the hurt…

John followed Greg up to his flat. Sherlock was still in his mind palace.

"Sherlock…," Greg started. Sherlock sat up.

"What is it? I'm _thinking_," Sherlock said rudely.

"Moriarty," was all Greg had to say. A wave of panic showed on Sherlock's face.

"Lucy," Sherlock said suddenly. He jumped up and grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Come on, John!"


	8. Chapter 8

John approached the foster home with Lestrade, Mycroft, and of course, Sherlock. Lestrade knocked on the door and a young woman answered.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Miss Withers, is it? My name is Detective Inspector Lestrade. I'm here to ask a few questions. May we come in?"

"Just call me Sarah. And sure," the woman answered. They followed her into the sitting room.

"So we have been informed that you have a girl here of the name of 'Lucy Elizabeth Holmes'. Am I right?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. Why? Has she done anything wrong?" Sarah asked.

"No, nothing like that. We're here because she may be in danger."

"Danger? How?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"That's classified information," Mycroft said with a smile.

"It involves one of my girls so it's not classified to me," Sarah said.

"Its government business. Sorry, Miss Withers. All we can tell you is that someone could be trying to hurt Emily so we need to take her into custody to make sure she is safe," Mycroft said.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Sarah asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy woke up starving. She put her headphones in and went downstairs bobbing her head to the beat of the song. She reached the kitchen and took a slice of pizza from the fridge. _Ah ah ah ah Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive. _When she looked over to the right, she saw a bunch of people staring at her. She quickly took her headphones out of her ears when she realized that one of those people was the man from the factory.

"You!" She gasped; pointing a finger at the man from the factory.

"Hello, Lucy. Nice to see you again," the man said with a smile

"Again?" Sarah asked.

"I ab- took her to meet me while she was out getting milk," he said.

"What?!" Sarah said.

"I was only introducing myself...," the man from the factory said; keeping that mischievous smile on his face. Sarah huffed and crossed her arms.

"So you're Lucy?" A policeman asked who was also British. Emily deduced they were all British.

"Lucy. And yeah, why does it concern you?" Emily asked.

"Because you could be in danger," the policeman replied, "I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade and it's a pleasure to meet another Holmes."

"_Another_ Holmes?" Lucy asked; shaking Lestrade's hand.

"I figure I should reveal myself then," the man from the factory said. "I am Mycroft Holmes. Your brother," he said with a smile. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Mm-y brother?" Lucy asked; voice cracking.

"Yes, my dear," Mycroft answered. Mycroft looked to the man sitting next to him. The man Mycroft looked at has dark curly hair and the same color eyes as Lucy. He also has Lucy's nose. This couldn't be a coincidence...

"You're my brother, too," Lucy said pointing towards the curly-haired man.

"Good deduction skills," the curly-haired man said, "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. The only one in the world." He looked away as if he was bored and said that too often. Practically everyone rolled their eyes.

"Only one in the world?" Lucy said smiling. _How boastful can he get?_ Sherlock frowned.

"Yes, I just said that!" Sherlock said looking back to Lucy.

"Sherlock...," the sandy-haired man said.

"What is it, John?!" Sherlock said annoyed. The sandy-haired man (who was apparently called 'John') frowned.

"Forget it," John said smiling. _Sherlock is oblivious to sarcasm...interesting_.

"Lu...," a little voice said. Lucy looked over to see Molly.

"What's the matter Molly?" Lucy asked walking over to her.

"Karen stole my cwayon and wont give it back," Molly said with a tear falling from her eye.

"It's okay, Molly. Just tell Karen that I said that if she doesn't give the crayon back now, she will get a time-out, okay?" Lucy said while patting Molly on the head. Molly nodded and wandered back the way she came. Sarah was beaming at Lucy.

"Lucy here is like an older sister to the girls. I don't know what I'd do without her. My mother...well...she doesn't do much besides buy the shopping. While I'm at school during the year, it's up to Lucy to cook and clean and such. Of course I visit as often as I can, but it's just so hard to find the time with all my schoolwork," Sarah said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes. Now can we get to the important stuff?" Sherlock said

"Sherlock!" John yelled; giving Sherlock a disapproving look.

"What is it now, John?" Sherlock said.

"Sorry about him, Miss Withers. He is...well...oblivious...," John said. Sarah smiled.

"It's quite alright," Sarah said. "So are you guys from England, then?"

"Yeah. I am here from Scotland Yard. We consult Sherlock on cases and such. Mycroft here...," Lestrade started.

"Is the British government," Sherlock interrupted with a smile. Mycroft scowled at him.

"And you?" Sarah asked; pointing to John.

"I'm Doctor John Watson. I'm flatmates with Sherlock. I help him out with cases," John said with a smile. Emily smiled to herself. _He has a thing for Sherlock. It's obvious._

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Lucy asked.

Sherlock snickered while John gave her a startled look.

"What? You, too?" John asked.

"Afghanistan, it is then," Lucy said with a smile.

"How did you- forget it." John said. "Gah, how the blood hell am I supposed to get used to three of you? I mean, one I could sort of handle, two was pushing it, but three?"

"Oh shut up, John. You love us." Sherlock chuckled.

Lucy watched as John's face paled a bit at Sherlock's remark.

_Yep, he definitely has a thing for him. It's a wonder how Sherlock hasn't deduced that yet. _

"Do you have tea, Miss Withers?" John asked once his face became a normal color again.

"Of course. I won't be a minute," Sarah said as she went into the kitchen. Lucy awkwardly stood there staring at everyone.

"You have your mother's hair," Mycroft pointed out.

"But she has dad's face," Sherlock added with a frown

"Uh...thanks?" Lucy said.

"You two can't go a minute without making someone feel like they're under a microscope, can you?" John scolded, shaking his head.

"I'm a consulting detective, what else do you expect me to do?"

"Well, she is your long lost sister for Christ's sake!"

"Oh, right." Sherlock smiled. "Well, in that case,"

He threw his arms around Lucy and embraced her. Lucy looked quite disturbed as she patted her brother's back awkwardly.

"It's so good to see that you're actually not dead!" Sherlock said, pulling away to smile at Lucy's shocked expression.

Stepping back, he returned to his place next to John, who was staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"Sherlock!"

"What, it was sarcastic, but true."

"But,"

"I'm showing affection to my long lost sister John, just like you asked," Sherlock said with a smile. "At least I'm showing affection, unlike Mycroft over there. He's acting like we're at a funeral. Not to mention Lestrade, but he doesn't do much anyway except for beg me to solve crimes that he cannot solve himself. Not that he would show affection towards my sister in the first place, since they indeed aren't blood bound." He paused. "Which reminds me, why are you here in the first place, Lestrade? This is a family reunion!"

"John's here," Lestrade grumbled.

"Well, he's practically family. I mean, I see him more than Mycroft, thank God."

"Oh God, what did I get born into?" Emily muttered to herself.

Mycroft and Greg looked like them might start strangling Sherlock, but luckily, Sarah returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea.

"Oh thank God," John remarked.

"Do you take sugar, Dr. Watson?" Sarah asked.

"No, thank you, Sarah," John said with a smile. _I guess Sarah figured out that John was the only real normal one there that could calm the Holmes'._

"So, Lucille, I..." Mycroft began.

"It's Lucy," She corrected.

"God, Mycroft, you don't even know your sister's nickname." Sherlock smirked. "Some brother you are."

"Oh shut up, Sherlock!" Mycroft snapped, a bit too harshly.

Everyone looked at him with surprise, except Sherlock, who was trying very hard not to burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Lucy. As I was saying, we wish to take you back to England with us."

"To England? With you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. You will live at-"

"My flat. With John and I," Sherlock cut in with a smile. John's jaw dropped.

"Sherlock! She could get hurt and that's not the safest place to have her right now...," John scolded.

"I agree with John, Sherlock. It's not safe for her to stay with you..what with all the experiments and cases you are on," Lestrade said.

"Yes, but she can also help us. I mean, she's exactly like me," Sherlock said.

"How do you know I'm just like you? We just met!" Lucy asked; a little flustered.

"Consulting detective, remember?" Sherlock muttered. She's staying with us. Besides, we could use a little more feminism in our flat!"

"But we have Mrs. Hudson!" John countered.

"And your point is...?" Sherlock smirked.

"The poor lady most likely will not want to be harassed by your constant violin playing..." John stated.

"I actually love the violin..." Lucy began.

"Or the lack of sleep from the numerous times you barge in at 3 in the morning..."

"I don't sleep much anyway..." Lucy interjected again.

"Or finding severed heads in the fridge..."

"John, I think she gets it!" Mycroft cut in. "It's settled. She's staying with me!"

"Oh like you're better company than I am." Sherlock argued.

"At least I don't walk around in just a sheet!" Mycroft countered.

"Can I have a say in this?" Lucy demanded.

"Of course," Mycroft said with a smile just as Sherlock said "No,"

Mycroft glared at him and Sherlock glared at him back mockingly.

"I would love to live with Sherlock and John." Lucy said, ignoring the men's childish behavior.

Sherlock made a face at Mycroft before smiling at his sister.

"It's settled then. We'll leave at the next hour."

Much to John and Mycroft's disapproval, Lucy moved in with Sherlock and John. John was unsure of how this would work out as Sherlock was a bloody sociopath (he did his research). Lucy was giddy with excitement as she packed up her things and said her goodbyes to the girls. Molly was the hardest to say goodbye to.

"It's okay, Molly. I'll be back before you can even miss me. I promise," Lucy said with a smile as she kissed Molly's forehead. Sherlock frowned at the embrace, but not before John elbowed him in the stomach.

"Take care of the girls for me, Sarah. Don't let Darla do anything stupid, either," Lucy said; turning to Sarah.

"I promise," Sarah replied with a smile and gave Lucy a quick hug. Lucy put on her combat boots and coat. She grabbed her suitcase and followed everyone out the door.

"She will ride with me, Sherlock, for safety." Mycroft said; smiling. Sherlock frowned.

"_Safety_ is not the word I would use whenever it involves you," Sherlock spat out. John took a childish Sherlock to the cab he hailed but not before Sherlock said to Lucy, "Be careful. He _bites_." Mycroft rolled his eyes and he got into the car.

"Sorry about our incompetent brother. He can be rather a nuisance."

Lucy got in next to Mycroft who sat next to Anthea.

"JFK Airport please," Anthea told to the driver; _still_ not looking up from her Blackberry. Lucy looked out the window of the car absentmindedly.

"So, Lucy, you're a singer?" Mycroft asked, trying to make small talk. Lucy gave him a shocked look.

"Sorry. I work in a minor position in the British Government. We have... _connections_," Mycroft said. "Anyway, Mummy used to sing. She loves to sing to this day. She never pursued it, though. She should've. She has an amazing voice."

"Our mom...she's...alive?" Lucy asked; taking a shaky breath.

"Yes, very much so. She wants to meet you," Mycroft admitted.

"But...but why did she leave me in the first place?"

"Father...he was abusive. She wanted to protect you. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. But at least, we can have a second chance now," Mycroft replied with almost a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened to our father?" Lucy asked.

"He died in a car crash 10 years ago," Mycroft said; looking down to his feet.

"But why couldn't you have gotten me then?"

"Because Mummy wanted to wait until you were old enough to bring you back. Sherlock and I just found out you were alive only days ago."

"Oh," Lucy offered in reply, not really sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry for throwing you into this situation so suddenly," Mycroft apologized. "Not to mention the fact that you are staying with my brother."

"I'm actually eager to see how it goes...living with him. He seems...interesting," Lucy admitted with a smile.

"Interesting wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe my brother...I'd have used something a little more...distasteful," Mycroft spat out.

"Why are you and Sherlock so keen on insulting each other?"

"It's a childish feud. We've had it ever since we knew each other," Mycroft admitted.

"Maybe I should be lucky I didn't grow up with you guys...," Lucy muttered.

"Quite so," Mycroft replied.

The rest of the ride to the airport was dull and quiet. That was fine for Lucy after the excitement of today. Without knowing, Lucy had fallen asleep, her head resting on Mycroft's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Mycroft looked down at his sleeping little sister and smiled. She looked so innocent while sleeping. _To think I've missed almost 16 years of her life_. _All the things she did that I missed. Her growing into who she is now. I can go through the records and read what I want but it's not the same as experiencing it with her._ Mycroft thought of the good times Sherlock and him had as children. The thing Lucy would've shared with them. The things she will share with them now. He believes caring is not an advantage, but how could he say that while looking down at his innocent little sister?

Mycroft was looking to the past when Anthea brought him back to his senses.

"Sir, we are here. Shall I get the tickets?"

"Yes, yes," Mycroft said; looking down at Lucy. Naturally, Lucy felt the car stop, even in her sleep, and woke up. She blinked a few times while yawning and stretching. Realizing who she was leaning on, Lucy sat up; startled.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"It's quite alright," Mycroft replied with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy yawned as the driver opened the door for her. Emily grabbed her suitcase. Sherlock was arguing with John.

"Sherlock, I doubt Mycroft will let you take the severed head back to England," John said.

"Just watch me," Sherlock growled; turning his collar up and grabbing his suitcase with a lot of unnecessary force as he walked into the airport. John rolled his eyes and looked at Emily who approached them.

"This is what you're getting yourself into," John muttered with a smile. Lucy laughed and followed John into the airport.

"So you and Sherlock share a flat in England?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. It's pretty interesting, I must say. I'm never bored," John replied.

"But Sherlock gets bored, I can tell by the way he looks annoyed all the time."

"You can say that again," John agreed; chuckling.

When we got to airport security, Sherlock gripped his suitcase like a teddy bear.

"Sir, we're going to need to see your bag. Put it in the bin and walk through the gate, please," the airport security attendant told Sherlock. Sherlock reluctantly gave in and put his bag in the bin. He then walked through the metal detector and immediately, the alarm sounded.

"Do you have any keys or coins on you, sir?" The attendant asked Sherlock. Sherlock removed his change and walked through the gate again. The gate alarm beeped again.

"Any other metal object?" The attendant asked; eyes widening a bit.

"Sherlock!" John said; annoyed.

"It's just my test tubes!" Sherlock muttered as he put the test tubes in the bin as well.

When seeing what was in Sherlock's suitcase, the attendant shrieked.

"A SEVERED HEAD?! YOU HAVE A _SEVERED HEAD_ IN YOUR SUITCASE?"

"It's an experiment!" Sherlock replied innocently.

"Just remove it," Mycroft told the frightened attendant.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, we don't have the time for this! Stop acting like a child!" Mycroft said. Sherlock frowned and crossed his arms; acting the part of being 'a child'.

The way the seats were bought out, Sherlock sat next to John, Mycroft sat next to Anthea, and Lestrade and Lucy sat next to random people. Mycroft told Lucy to check up with him every so often. Lucy nodded and went to her seat.

"Hi," the man sitting next to her said. He looked to be in his forties. He wore a fancy expensive-looking suit.

"Hello," Lucy replied; a little nervous.

"I'm Jim," the man said with a smile. He had an Irish accent.

"I'm Emily. Pleasure to meet you," Lucy told Jim.

"No, trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Jim replied with another smile.


	12. Chapter 12

John saw Sherlock fall asleep. Sherlock's head was leaning on John's shoulder. John smiled and closed his eyes. He never wanted this moment to end. But of course, it did. A kid behind them kept kicking John and Sherlock's seats. Sherlock and John woke up together. When they both realized how they were sleeping, leaning on each other almost romantically, they both moved away from each other, cleared their throats, and looked away as if nothing happened.

The boy continued to kick the back of their seats. Sherlock frowned. John turned around.

"Stop kicking our seats, please," John said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" The boy asked with a snicker.

"Because I'll cut off your thumbs and use them as experiments," Sherlock said; taking his bag of thumbs out of his coat pocket and held it up for the boy to see. "And I believe you need those thumbs still, am I correct?"

The boy stared at Sherlock in horror and nodded quickly.

"Glad we could make an agreement," Sherlock smiled at the boy and turned back around, tucking the bag back into his pocket.

He turned to look at John, who was looking at him with a startled expression.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He hissed.

"That was me getting that boy to stop kicking our seats. And this is me saying, 'You're most welcome, my dear Mr. Watson.'" Sherlock gave a little bow.

"Doctor," John corrected.

"Same thing," Sherlock replied.

John rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from his flatmate, who had pulled the bag of thumbs back out and was now examining them.

"Why did you bring those onto the plane?" John grumbled.

"For my own entertainment," Sherlock said, looking into the bag. "They are starting to defrost though, which could be a potentially interesting and bad situation."

A flight attendant was passing by and Sherlock stopped her.

"Excuse me... Jane," Sherlock began, quickly glancing at her name tag.

"Yes, sir?" She smiled sweetly at him, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Would you mind taking these and putting them in a freezer or somewhere cold?" He asked, handing her the bag of thumbs.

She stared at the bag in disgust and shock.

"Thank you." Sherlock gave her a charming smile before sending her away.

John watched as Jane went towards the captain's quarters upfront, looking horrified at what she was asked to do.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Sherlock? She was terrified!" John yelled.

"What? You wouldn't want the thumbs to defrost, would you?" Sherlock replied with a smile. John scowled.


	13. Chapter 13

"So why are you flying to England by yourself?" Jim asked Lucy with a smile.

"I-I'm not alone. I'm with my brothers," Lucy stammered. For some reason, this man seemed oddly familiar...and _badly_ familiar.

"Oh, I see." Jim smiled at Lucy again. That smile made Lucy's blood turn to ice. Lucy decided to question Jim.

"So why are you going to England?" Lucy asked.

"I'm on a..._business trip _so to speak," Jim replied.

"Oh. What do you do exactly?" Lucy asked.

"People come to me with..._problems_ and I _solve_ them." Jim told her. Lucy swallowed; suddenly finding her courage abandoning her. Her throat turned dry. She decided to take a step further, never the less.

"What kind of problems?"

Jim was about to reply when the flight attendant brought a tray with drinks.

"Water?" She asked. Lucy nodded; thankful for some water for her dry throat. Lucy swallowed the whole cup and asked for another without even blinking.

The flight attendant left and Lucy started to panic again. But just as Lucy was about to go and report back to Mycroft, Jim looked at his phone and said "Excuse me" as he left. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

Relaxing a bit, Lucy decided to take a short nap. She felt her eyes close and she fell asleep.

"Wake up. We've landed," Jim said suddenly. Lucy woke with a start.

"Oh," she replied; stretching and yawning. She had slept the entire rest of the plane ride! Mycroft was probably worried about her, as she never reported to him. Lucy stood up suddenly and found Mycroft's eye. Jim saw Mycroft and suddenly shook Lucy's hand.

"Nice to meet you. See you around," Jim said as he left the plane in quite a hurry.

Lucy met up with Mycroft and apologized for not checking up with him.

"It's alright. I sent a flight attendant to check on you every ten minutes, anyway," Mycroft replied with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes and met up with Sherlock and John as they were leaving the plane.

"Oh no! I forgot the thumbs!" Sherlock exclaimed; trying to turn back to retrieve them.

"Nope, Sherlock. Too late," John said; forcing Sherlock to keep moving.

"But John-" Sherlock started.

"No thumbs, Sherlock. Sorry," John replied. Sherlock pouted like a child and let John guide him out of the plane.

"Are they always like that?" Lucy asked Lestrade.

"Yes," Lestrade said; smiling.

When they got to baggage claim, they all collected their bags except Mycroft who made Anthea take it for him.

"Lazy," Sherlock muttered towards Mycroft. Mycroft scowled.

"Can you two cut it out for a day?" John asked.

"No," Sherlock and Mycroft said in unison. John rolled his eyes.

When we got outside, another black car was waiting along with a police car. A young woman came out of the police car.

"Dimmock wants to see you," the woman said to Lestrade.

"Thanks, Donovan," Lestrade told the woman.

"Hello, Freak," the woman told Sherlock.

"Sally," Sherlock said with a smile.

"Did you get your sister okay? I bet she's scared of you," Sally retorted.

"Actually, no. She's just like me. Another freak to bother you," Sherlock said; smiling even more. Sally rolled her eyes and said to Lucy,

"Good luck with him. You're going to need it." She left with Lestrade.

Sherlock hailed a taxi and got in with John.

"She's riding with me this time, Mycroft," Sherlock said as he got in. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"I'll be seeing you, Lucy. I've got to go attend to..._.government matters_," Mycroft said as he got in his car with Anthea. Lucy got in next to John.

"No cases today, okay Sherlock? We need to get Lucy settled in," John told Sherlock. Sherlock frowned.

"Of course, John. I'm not _that_ inconsiderate," Sherlock replied.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"221B Baker Street, please," John replied. We drove around. Lucy was looking out the window and gawking at the sights of London.

"Have you ever been to London before, Lucy?" John asked.

"Obviously not, John. Look at the way she's looking around. I doubt it if she ever even left New York City," Sherlock retorted. John frowned.

"Am I right?" Sherlock asked, looking to Lucy.

"Yeah. I've never been anywhere except New York City. This is...amazing!" Lucy replied with a huge grin.

"You're going to love London, Lucy. It's a very fun city," John told her with a smile.

"I love it already," She replied.

The cab pulled up to Baker Street and left them. They got out and grabbed their suitcases. An old cheerful-looking woman opened the door marked '221B' which sat next to a cafe called "Speedy's". The woman greeted them with a smile.

"Hello boys! Is this Lucy?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson," John replied. Mrs. Hudson smiled again.

"I'm Mrs. Hudson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you from Sherlock," she told Lucy. Lucy smiled back and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy replied.

"The flat's upstairs. I hope you boys didn't mess it up. You do have a guest," Mrs. Hudson retorted to the boys.

"Of course not, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock smiled. "Could you possibly bring us up some..."

"I'm not your housekeeper!" Mrs. Hudson reminded him.

With that she turned and left the threesome to head up to their flat.

Entering the flat, Lucy first noticed the smiley-face on the wall. There were bullet marks around it. Obviously, _someone_ got bored. There were two chairs. Lucy deduced that the one on the left was John's because she could tell he sits down a lot and the chair on the left, being worn out more, was obviously his. There were also papers scattered everywhere on the desks and much to Emily's surprise, there was a skull on the mantelpiece.

"There's a skull," Lucy said.

"Friend of mine," Sherlock replied.

"Oh," Lucy said; immediately looking at John when Sherlock mentioned friends. John smiled. Sherlock put his coat on the hook behind the door and then went to his room and closed the door.

"He does that," John told Lucy.

"Seems a bit..."

"Tense. Yeah," John replied. "Tea?"

"I definitely am in England," Lucy retorted. John laughed.

"Tea would be lovely, thanks," Lucy added with a grin. She sat down on the coach. John passed her the cup of tea and sat down in his chair.

"Sorry for the mess...as you can tell, it's a full-time occupation job...what with all the cases and such," John told me.

"It's fine, John," Lucy smiled back.

"You'll have to sleep on the coach until we can get you a bed downstairs in the extra flat. I'll make sure to ask Mycroft about it... though I bet he's already on it," John added.

"Yeah, what's the deal with him? Do we ever get any privacy?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Nope," John said; sighing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I promise you, I don't have any weird Holmes qualities...at least not that I know of," Lucy added with a laugh.

"Good. I don't think I could take three dis functional Holmes' in my life," John retorted. Lucy laughed.

"So you and Sherlock live together here and solve crimes with Lestrade?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm never bored, I must admit," John replied; taking a sip of his own tea.

"But you and Sherlock are..._just friends_?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less," John said.

"Oh, stop! It's obvious you love my brother!" Lucy blurted out. John practically spat out his tea.

"I-I-.." John started.

"You do. Now tell me, Doctor, what are you going to do about that?" Lucy asked. John sighed; giving up denying.

"It's not like he has _feelings_ or _cares_ for me like that," John said miserably.

"From what I observed, my brother may seem emotionless, but he is human. I can deduce he at least feels _something_ for you. It's up to him to discover and act on it," Lucy replied. John nodded.

"You do have a Holmes trait: Being right 95% of the time," John replied.

"I'm just trying to help, John," Lucy said; taking a sip from her tea.

"Thanks," John said. Lucy smiled back in reply.


End file.
